


The Love Goddess (Destiel)

by SineadNovak394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Self Harm, Angst, But not quite, Destiel - Freeform, Hunt, Hunter x Angel - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, spn hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadNovak394/pseuds/SineadNovak394
Summary: Sam and Dean start a hunt, only to realize that they need Castiel's help to pull this hunt off. What none of them realize is that this particular hunt will lead to everything changing and Sam finally becoming the official third wheel.Also posted on my Wattpad account
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - November 2020





	The Love Goddess (Destiel)

Theme: crush (destiel.fanfiction November One-Shot Contest)

Ship: Destiel (Dean Winchester x Castiel) 

Prompt: Sam and Dean start a hunt, only to realize that they need Castiel's help to pull this hunt off. What none of them realize is that this particular hunt will lead to everything changing and Sam finally becoming the official third wheel. 

Triggers: slight angst, thoughts of self-harm (almost does- but it's stopped)

~

"Are you sure we should call Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure. His mojo will help us not be affected," Sam replies without looking up from his laptop. 

The brothers were working on a case in California. And so far, they had no idea what they were facing or what they were facing was after. As of yet, there were four dead of a mysterious cause. Sam and Dean had managed to check out two of the latest victims. On both of them, there was some sort of mark. The mark was placed in different spots on the victims, so they couldn't yet find a pattern for that. The symbol was three swirls connected that sized at about an inch. 

Dean huffed from his spot on his bed. He and Sam were sitting in their motel room, trying to figure out what this was. With an eye roll, Dean began to pray for Cas to show himself. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean starts, "know you're busy, but Sam and I could really use your help with this case we're working. Sam thinks we're dealing with some witch and thinks you could help us by making sure we don't get infected by whatever this guy is doing to the vics." 

There was the familiar breeze of invisible wings flapping as Castiel appears. "Hello, Dean. Sam," he greets. 

"Hi, Cas," Sam greets, his focus still on his laptop. 

"What have you found so far on this case?" Cas asks, going right to business. 

The younger Winchester brother fills the angel up on the case facts and what both he and Dean think about this case. 

"May I see the mark you found on the bodies? I want to check to see if it's another Cupid." Castiel requests to see the mark. 

Sam shows him the mark. The angel looks at it for a few moments. "That is not a Cupid mark. But I do know what it is." 

Dean and Sam look at Cas expectantly. Both brothers wanted to know what they were dealing with so no one else would get injured or killed. Cas looks at them in turn. "It's not an angel, it's a goddess. This certain mark is used by multiple gods. But with what you tell me about the victims and what they were doing before they died, I suspect it is the mark of Freyja, the Norse Goddess of love." 

"So why is the Norse Goddess of Love attacking and killing people?" Sam asks. 

Cas shakes his head. "I don't think she is killing them. I think they are killing themselves. Freyja seems to be affecting people with her abilities, but accidentally- or purposefully, I'm not sure- putting too much. If the person someone loves doesn't love them back and is affected by Freyja, it's might be that the affected human will either get angry and kill the one keeping them from their lover or get upset and kill themselves. That means there is likely others killed. Search for those who have killed and been sent to jail in the past few weeks." 

Sam obeys and looks up the people who have recently gone to jail for killing someone and were sent to jail after the police were called by the partner of the one killed. There were seven people who had gone to jail for that. But there was no way of telling who was affected by Freyja and who wasn't. 

Dean wasn't paying much attention to his brother as Sam read off the people who had gone to jail for that reason. Instead, he was thinking to himself, zoned out. 

The elder Winchester had dealt with a lot of monsters, Gods, demons, spirits, and so much more. And sure, he had gotten scared before. He wasn't going to admit it, but he had been scared a couple times in his life. But right now, he felt terrified. And he wasn't terrified because of the goddess they were facing, just what she could do. If Freyja could easily figure out crushes and use them on people, then Dean didn't even know if he should even go on this hunt. He couldn't risk his secret getting out. But how was he supposed to explain this to Sam and Cas?

"Dean?" 

Cas' voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. Dean looked at Sam and Cas. "Yeah, what?" 

Sam and Castiel frown at Dean. "Cas and I were just made up a plan. I will go and try and see if I can do research on how to kill Freyja and undo her spell. You and Cas are going to go out and interview the people close to the vics. Maybe try to find any of the vics' crushes, see if they have some info too." 

Dean hesitates and looks the angel in the eye before nodding. "Alright. Let's go. Sam, who are we interviewing first?" 

Sam gave them a name and address. 

A few minutes later, both Dean and Cas were walking up to a big house and knocking on the door, their fake FBI badges out and ready. 

A woman opened the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" The woman got worried when she saw the badges.

"May we come in?" Dean asks, speaking first of the pair.

The woman nods, opening the door to allow the pair of "agents" to come inside of her home. 

Dean looked around. "Do you live alone?" He asks the woman. 

She nods, "yes, I do now. It used to by my family home, but they all left. I used to live here with my girlfriend, but she was recently killed." The woman shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm guessing this is why you two are here?" 

Cas and Dean both nod. "It is. Was the killer caught?" 

"He was. His name was Jerry Con. He... he used to date my girlfriend. I think he was jealous of us together." The woman told the pair her story. 

Once the story was finished, Cas and Dean thanked her before leaving to go give Sam their new information. 

However, on the way over to Baby, something happened. Dean blinked and he and Cas were not in the street, instead they were in some sort of abandoned building. "Was that you?" Dean asked, looking over to the angel. 

Cas shook his head. "No, I didn't do that," he says. 

A tall, beautiful woman steps out of the shadows. "I did," she says. The woman who Dean guesses is Freyja, looks at both Cas and Dean in turn. The woman chuckles. "Well, that was a lucky pick. Two- pardon me- one hunter and an angel! That is a new one. An angel in a male vessel with a human male hunter. I've paired up a few demons and humans, one set of an angel and a human. But never have I got a pair like you two." 

Cas and Dean exchange a look. Neither of them would admit that they knew what she was talking about, but both had an idea. 

Freyja laughs. "Wow, this is better than I thought." She flicks her hand. "Good luck!" She says with a smile before both Dean and Cas reappeared on the road. 

"What did she do?" Dean asks, look at Cas. He didn't feel anything different, nor the urge to kill someone or kill himself. 

Cas shrugs, his trenchcoat moving up a bit. "Not sure, I do not feel any different." 

With no idea if whatever Freyja did worked or not, Dean and Castiel went back to the motel room to join back with Sam. 

Sam didn't have much news to offer them. The information on if Freyja was killable was hard to find. And there wasn't a way to reverse the spell Freyja puts on people. That news made Dean a bit worried. 

To calm his nerves, Dean decided to go out that night. And after a LOT of convincing, Sam decided to go with him. And where did they go? A strip bar! 

Castiel stayed back to keep up the researching and find a way to stop Freyja from harming anyone else. It was a few hours into looking through Sam's laptop and going on multiple websites, did Cas decide to take a break. 

Placing the laptop to the side, Cas sighed to himself. He was sitting at the table, still as a statue. Cas' mind began to drift. The angel got lost in his own thoughts.

He thought back to Freyja and what the Goddess had said. There was a small frown on his face as he kept thinking. Then he thought about Dean. The angel wasn't allowed to have the thoughts about humans. He wasn't supposed to like them or feel far happier than ever with a human. Hell, Cas wasn't supposed to feel any emotions at all. 

But he did. He felt things for Dean that no other human nor angel made him feel. And Dean didn't even care for him. Dean only used him so he could get what he wants, so he could be healed magically, so Dean could use his mojo for his own needs. Dean didn't care about Cas. 

Dean barely even noticed Cas was more human that he was supposed to be. Neither did Sam, but he and Sam weren't that close. 

If Dean didn't care about Cas when Dean was the only thing that made Cas feel alive, then what was the point of being alive? What was the point of living? 

Cas let his angel blade fall from his sleeve. The angel looked at the sharp edge with enchanted eyes. He turned the blade, pointing it at himself, towards his chest. The angel closes his eyes, ready to stab the blade into his chest, ending all the pain, the emotion and the feelings. Cas stretches out his arms and starts to move the angel blade toward his vessel. 

But before the tip of the blade could penetrate Cas' vessel, the blade was taken from his hands. Cas opened his eyes, wondering why he hadn't been able to end everything. When he looked up, he saw Dean standing there, the angel blade in his hand. Dean had an alarmed look on his face. 

"Cas, what the hell?" He asks, his voice loud and sharp. 

Castiel bows his head, ashamed that Dean found out before Cas could do it. 

Dean dropped to his knees so he was at the same height as Cas. The Winchester reached out and tipped Cas' chin up so the angel was looking at him. Dean's gaze immediately softened. The hunter moved and wrapped Cas up in a hug. 

"Please don't do that again. I can't loose you too. You're supposed to always be there, you're supposed to be the one who never leaves. Please don't leave me." Dean's voice breaks.

Dean pulls away from Cas. "Who is it? Is it Sam?" 

Cas' head tilts. "Sam...?" He didn't understand.

"You just tried to kill yourself, Cas. After being affected by Freyja. Who is it?" Dean explains, his voice soft. 

The angel doesn't answer for a moment. Finally, he replies quietly, "you. Dean, I love you."

Dean is silent for a moment, just staring at Cas and looking into the angel's blue eyes. After a moment, he hugs Cas again. "Good. Because I love you too."


End file.
